The Augurey Rises: The Cursed Child Done Right
by Mr. Cobrah Thunderer
Summary: I like many fans of The Wizarding World was left lukewarm by The Cursed Child, but I really did like the idea of Voldemort having a daughter with Bellatrix, living in years of darkness and loneliness by Euphemia Rowle, and having Rodolphus educate her in the ways of The Dark Arts, so here's my take on The Augurey and how she fits into my plans for the future... :v)
1. Chapter 1

_Death is nothing to me; I am immortal…_

 _Each man, woman, and child I kill makes me stronger…_

 _Last of his chosen few..._

 _Powerful beyond all comprehension..._

 _Heir of Slytherin's throne…_

 _I am child of The Dark Lord and The Dark Woman…_

 _The Augurey._

 _Look upon me and despair._

 _I never knew my father nor my mother._

 _I was raised by Euphemia Rowle._

 _She would have been my first kill, if my master had not beaten me to it._

 _Raised in darkness for years and years, until I reached twenty-one years of age._

 _I only had one true comfort._

 _My hero._

 _Most little girls' heroes are their mothers or fathers._

 _However, I never knew my mother or father, they died when I was two years old._

 _And although Euphemia raised me, she is certainly no mother of MINE._

 _Do dead parents count as imaginary friends for orphans?_

 _I was around six years old when I discovered my hero._

 _The year was 2003._

 _I was in Diagon Alley picking up a cookbook for Euphemia when I came across a section about Wizarding History._

 _Emblazoned on the cover was a sleek, almost metallic black cover with dozens of names coloured with reds and greens and blues and yellows._

 _It was entitled; "It All Ends: The First-Ever, In-Depth Analysis of The Battle of Hogwarts, By Eldred Worple."_

 _Figuring I had about an hour before Euphemia began to grow suspicious, I seized this novel of considerable size, found an armchair in the corner and thumbed through the pages._

 _Battle strategies, key players, interviews, glossy pictures…_

 _It was as though I was there, watching ragnarok itself unfold, the death of all the gods in a war to end all wars._

 _Whoever this "Colin Creevey" was, he sure did a good job of capturing on-the-scene footage._

 _If I remember correctly, he had stopped to get a good shot of giants fighting each other with his camera before being hoisted up by the robes by a member of a Death Eater sub-group known as "The Inquisitorial Squad" by the name of Vincent Crabbe and flung out of the window._

 _About thirty minutes later, I was very nearly done when I came across the final chapter, "Chapter XXXVII: The Fallen Fifty."_

 _In it contained the one page that would change the course of my life forever._

 _Throughout were detailed biographies of every single person or beast who died fighting on behalf of either The Order of The Phoenix or Dumbledore's Army, organized alphabetically by surname (which was coloured depending on their Hogwarts House, gold ones for creatures such as Giants, House-Elves, Centaurs, and Thestrals), accompanied with beautiful glossy pictures and a series of anecdotes at the bottom about them._

 _Of course, there were occasional lapses in information which was understandable, for instance Hooch, Rolanda Eagrette (Ravenclaw)'s death was listed as undetermined with conflicting reports saying whether she was dead or not before the Acromantula began feasting on her after being knocked out of the air leading Hogwarts' aerial support._

 _I started at Brown, Lavender Jessica (Cause of Death: Died of Injuries Inflicted by Fenrir Greyback) and it occured to me that perhaps MY parents were in this book!_

 _This is, of course, is before I was informed of my true heritage by Rodolphus, I don't imagine the author of this book intended to write in a section for all the children of Death Eaters who lost all their Mummies and Daddies._

 _I can see it as though it was yesterday, my little hands rushing through the pages, seeing face after face extinguished._

 _Ronan. Centaur. Cause of Death: Killing Curse Casted by Dolores Umbridge._

 _Sinistra, Aurora Dipper. Ravenclaw. Cause of Death: Decapitated by Walden MacNair._

 _Snape, Severus Tobias. Slytherin. Cause of Death: Bled To Death Brought On By Injuries Inflicted by Nagini on Orders of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named._

 _Spinnet, Alicia Sylvia. Gryffindor. Cause of Death: Neck Broken After Being Knocked Off Broomstick; Crashed Into The Remains of The Quidditch Pitch - Caster Unknown._

 _Thicknesse, Pius Lyle. Ravenclaw. Cause of Death: Killing Curse Casted by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named In A Fit of Rage._

 _The moment Thicknesse's page turned and I saw the next profile, I knew in that moment life would never be the same._

 _Tonks-Lupin, Nymphadora Annie. Hufflepuff. Cause of Death: Unknown._

 _TO BE CONTINUED!_

A/N: Please **Review,** I Am Especially Excited To Hear Your Thoughts on Cursed Child In Regards To How I Write Delphi. I Got Me Some BIG Plans For Her. ;v)


	2. Chapter 2

_Nymphadora's picture in the book was the very same one that I imagine could be found on her Auror identification card, since she seemed to be conducting herself with a certain grace that her other pictures I scoured from various sources seemed to lack._

 _I imagine for a proverbial bull in a china shop like her who was often ostracized during her school years and seen by many as a screw-up, it must have been like having all of her dreams come true at once._

 _As I grew older, I saw more and more layers to this photo the more I learned about her. I would estimate the photo was taken around 1994, she would have been twenty-one at the time._

 _Her hair is its natural mousy brown for the occasion, likely due to the strict standards of cleanliness The Auror Office prides itself on (although I note a little rebellious streak of turquoise behind her ear), she is naturally lanky and tall, with greyish-blue eyes, a button nose, and has a huge, goofy grin plastered on her face._

 _As for her choice of clothing in this picture, Nymphadora is wearing purple robes over a leather jacket with her best jeans, black boots, and a T-Shirt featuring the logo for a band named, Jukebox Molotov, which is accompanied with the image of a flaming object which I assume is a "jukebox" in the shape of a bottle of champagne._

 _Most profiles I've read incorrectly state that her favourite band is "The Weird Sisters," when I know for a fact she specifically mentions that her favourite band is Jukebox Molotov in a piece "The Quibbler" did on Metamorphmagi in 1991._

 _This was of course before "The Quibbler" became the publishing juggernaut it became under Ernest MacMillan, so this particular issue was published at a time where the magazine was generally regarded as sensationalist and bizarre, so the fact that I own one of the few copies that escaped the fate of being shat on by owls is frankly an honor._

 _Sadly, I have never been able to come across any information about Jukebox Molotov at any record store I personally visited, must be a local band that never made it._

 _And underneath her picture is general information as well as several tributes penned by those who knew her best, five in total, written by former Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt, current Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry and head of Hufflepuff House Nancy Jo Jones, retired Herbology teacher and former Head of Hufflepuff House Pomona Sprout, social butterfly and playboy Horace Slughorn, former chaser for The Holyhead Harpies Ginny Weasley, current head of The Auror Office Harry Potter, and of course her mother, Andromeda Tonks._

 _These beautiful tributes, I think, is what made me focus in so much on Nymphadora in particular. How she touched ALL these people lives in so many ways._

 _I was used to tearing up while I was alone, life as an abused orphan was hard enough already. But I just kept looking at her smiling, happy face, unknowing of what was to come, what everyone around her lost the night her heart stopped beating and I just lost it in that armchair, hastily rubbing my eyes as s concerned couple passed me by and being painfully aware of how public things were._

 _What I did next was not my proudest moment, but surely my conscience could excuse a crime of passion. I ripped out her pages as quickly as possible, stuffed them into the pockets of my robes, and bolted, the afternoon crowd disguising my leave. But I did pickpocket a wallet and buy the very copy I defaced a few days later, I am relieved that at least the score was settled._

 _I endured insults and the first slap of many to follow for forgetting the cookbook Euphemia ordered me to retrieve for her, the fat cow._

 _I snuck up to my room without supper, trying as hard as I could not to show emotion until I reached the top of the stairs, upon which I hid my head under the covers and wailed away. Then I reached into my pocket for a handkerchief and remembered what_

 _By all rights I should have grown up just as cold and bitter as Euphemia Rowle, but perhaps the merciful impulse in my system was triggered in this one moment because deep down I knew what I would learn much later in life: me and Nymphadora were entwined by destiny itself._


End file.
